


Christopher Herondale and Friends Travel The World For Summer Vaction

by crossoverfics_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Kit Herondale needs happiness, Kit is whipped, Kit's friends are like all OC's from Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverfics_13/pseuds/crossoverfics_13
Summary: Kit gets offered by some kids at school to travel the world with them. He says yes. Some demons attack and Kit opens up to his new friends, but he'll soon find out that maybe he isn't alone anymore.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Christopher Herondale and Friends Travel The World For Summer Vaction

Hi this is my second work on this app. In this fic Kit will be asked to come on this trip with some of his classmates. These classmates are purely from my imagination and do not exist in the actual books. The reason Harry potter is tagged is because some of my OC's are from the Weasley/Lupin/Greyback family. Also I have characters from the Morgenstern, Lightwood, and Wayland family, but they are not in any way siblings or closely related to Alec, Micheal, or Clary. I just needed more half downworld half shadowhunters and I used these names, but they're not in the books, just in this fic. Now let's meet the characters

Tessa Pendragon AKA T.T.; Tess; Tessie:  
17 year-old half shadowhunter half unseelie  
She/Her  
Her parents died in a fire set by the circle, brother was killed 8 years before the fire  
Born in Seoul, South Korea  
Raised in London, England  
Mute  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Will, Ali, and Jamie  
Has severe PTSD with fire  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School 

Wilbur Morgenstern AKA Will:  
17 year-old half shadowhunter half seelie  
He/Him  
Mother left him to die in the seelie woods, father doesn't care about him  
Born in San Jose, California  
Raised in Carlton, Oregon  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Tess, Ali, and Jamie  
Abandonment issues  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School

Jamison Greyback AKA Jamie and James:  
16 year-old warlock turned werewolf  
He/Him  
Mother was killed by step-mom, dad was abusive,older half sister killed herself, older half brother was killed by the circle, younger half sister is still alive  
Born in Havana, Cuba  
Raised in New Braunfels, Texas  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Tess, Will, and Ali  
Has severe trauma from abuse, hates loud unexpected noises  
Just graduated sophomore from Devon High School

Alison Wayland AKA Ali:  
16 year-old half shadowhunter half warlock  
She/Her  
Mother died during childbirth, father is Belial  
Born in Austin, Texas  
Raised in Austin, Texas  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Tess, Will, and Jamie  
Was bullied for her warlock mark from Kindergarten to 9th grade when she moved to Devon  
Just graduated sophomore from Devon High School

Skye Jackson:  
17 year-old half unseelie half warlock  
Genderfluid  
Parents were killed in a shipwreck, foster family is neglectful  
Born in Los Angeles, California  
Raised in Los Angeles, California until she was 8 then moved to Newport, Wales  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with T.J. and Cy  
Trust issues and needs constant reassurance  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School

T.J. Lightwood-Pendragon AKA Teej:  
18 year-old half warlock half shadowhunter  
They/Them  
Parents died in a fire set by the circle, sister is still alive  
Born in London, England  
Raised in Saudi Arabia for 3 years, moved back to London with sister for 15 years  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Skye and Cy  
PTSD with fire but not as severe as Tessa  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School

Cyrus Weasley AKA Cy:

16 year-old warlock  
He/Him  
Mom left, Dad got sick and died  
Born in St. Catchpole, Scotland  
Raised in St. Catchpole, Scotland  
Is in a polyamorus relationship with Skye and T.J.  
Mommy issues  
Just graduated sophomore from Devon High School

Stephanie Lupin AKA Steph:

17 year-old unseelie turned vampire  
She/Her  
Mom and dad work full time, brothers are older and don’t want to spend time with her  
Born in Perth, Scotland  
Raised in St. Catchpole, Scotland  
Is dating Mari  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School

Marisol Greyback AKA Mari:

15 year-old warlock turned werewolf  
She/Her  
Mom left, step mom’s a bitch(figuratively), dad is abusive, older half sister killed herself, older half brother was killed by the circle, older half brother is still alive  
Born in Paris, France  
Raised in Paris until she was 9 then she moved to London, England  
Is dating Steph  
Just graduated freshman from Devon High School

Christopher Herongraystairs AKA Kit:

17 year-old faerie with shadowhunter heritage  
He/Him  
Mother left, father was abusive, mom Tessa and dad Jem love him a lot  
Born in Paris, France  
Raised in Los Angeles, California  
Crushing on Ty Blackthorn  
Just graduated junior from Devon High School


End file.
